


Swan Lake (Suite) - Scène [Act II, No. 10]

by fresh96



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZHALLOWEENWEEK, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Plot With Porn, Sex Magic, Vampire Jeong Yunho, Witch Park Seonghwa, i dont think, implied polyamory, implied seonghwa/hongjoong, implied yunho/hongjoong, just a tiny bit of angst for flavor, sex in a cemetery, theres definitely sex in this but it's not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh96/pseuds/fresh96
Summary: He could, however, tell that yes, San’s magic was still there. A lifeline extended to Seonghwa, one that might reunite them after all these years.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: ATEEZ Halloween Week





	Swan Lake (Suite) - Scène [Act II, No. 10]

The cemetery is cold and dark when Seonghwa arrives. It’s off the beaten path, a little way up the main hill out of town and then down a thin, wispy trail on the left. If you don’t know where to look, you’ll miss it. The path is covered by undergrowth; vines and tree roots stretch out like fingers, waiting to trip those who aren’t careful where they step. The wind in the trees howls and screams, trying to dissuade passersby from continuing this way. The cemetery does not like unfamiliar visitors. The moon is a waning crescent tonight, and even in the cold air, Seonghwa thinks he can hallucinate some warmth on his face from it.

The cemetery itself isn’t entirely remarkable. It’s old, overgrown, and crumbling in places, but if you know where to look you can see evidence of care. By Seonghwa (and others). The rotund, partially melted candle on the northern most corner of the wrought iron fence is Seonghwa’s doing, as are the tiny stones along the cemetery boundary. The one clean and well cared for headstone is Yunho’s doing, and the rune work scribbled intermittently along the fence is Hongjoong. It may not look it, but the cemetery is well loved.

Seonghwa has enjoyed the solitude and power this place has offered ever since he had come to Falmouth. He’d been alone then, running from the powers that be, and in desperate need of a warm meal and soft bed. He didn’t believe himself welcome in town at the time, so he’d followed the tinkling sound of magic up here to the cemetery. The trail didn’t permit him to enter, so he’d taken the long route, through the surrounding woods (which were much less forgiving than the cemetery was). If he’d been anyone other than who he is, Seonghwa is pretty sure he wouldn’t have made it. Dirty, tired, and spent, Seonghwa had collapsed in the center of the cemetery, falling into a deep, exhausted sleep. That was how he’d met Yunho.

Yunho ‘tended’ the cemetery (Seonghwa used that word loosely, because really, he only tended one grave). The grave was his granddaughters; she’d died as an old woman almost 100 years ago. All his remaining family had left the area when she’d passed, leaving Yunho tied to a land that had nothing left to give him. Why he was stuck here, no one was really sure. Hongjoong thought it was psychosomatic, but Seonghwa had tried dragging Yunho out by force before and it hadn’t been pretty. Seonghwa didn’t know much about psychology, but he’s pretty sure a psychosomatic curse can’t cause you to physically burst into flames. Vampires were bound by different rules though, so who’s to say. Anyway, Yunho had found him here, half dead, and had brought him back to his homestead. It was there that Seonghwa awoke, days later, with both Hongjoong and Yunho asleep by his side.

Hongjoong is a funny one. Physically, he’s probably only slightly younger than Seonghwa is. He’s thin, but well-muscled, like he’s spent a lot of time on manual labor, but for as long as Seonghwa has known him, he’s never lifted a finger besides those used to do magic. Neither he nor Yunho are sure of his actual age, though. Seonghwa himself was born in the 70’s, aging to 21 before he learned the magic which extended his life. Yunho, of course, was well over 200, though Seonghwa wasn’t sure by how much. He likes to say that superfluous details like age fade from the memory over time, but Seonghwa is pretty sure that just means he doesn’t want to admit how old he it. Hongjoong however… He acts the same way modern young adults act. He’s obsessed with his phone, he has an easy familiarity with technology like he was born with a remote control in his hand, and the slang he uses confuses Seonghwa to no end. Sometimes though, he’ll say something out of place. Something _older_ , maybe, or darker. He knows spells that Seonghwa’s heard haven’t been used for hundreds of years, and _sometimes,_ if you catch him at the right angle, his eyes flash gold like Seonghwa knows only those of Council Witches do; the youngest Council Witch is nearly a thousand years old. So, he’s a little bit of a mystery, but he uses his mysterious powers for good, mostly, not that Seonghwa really cares either way. That’s why Seonghwa is out tonight. Hongjoong had given him one of his various, _mysteriously old_ spell books to look over, and Seonghwa had found something that rather intrigued him. It was a section on seers’ magic.

Seers’ magic was one of those extremely old, nearly lost to time kinds of magic. It was different from, say, scrying which was still commonly used. Scrying allowed you to see bits of the future, or bits of whatever you were looking for. Seonghwa preferred not to use it under any circumstance because his magic, the magic he possessed, not the magic he did, didn’t jive with it. The one and only time he’d tried scrying was under Hongjoong’s care, years ago, and it had caused him to go into some sort of anaphylactic shock. To hear Hongjoong tell it, Seonghwa had nearly died. Seers’ magic on the other hand was specifically for connecting to other people, according to the book. Seers’ magic allowed you to connect to your target and see through their eyes for as long as you continued to meet the requirements of the spell. Apparently, if one had enough juice leftover after casting, the spell caster could even temporarily possess their target; with a power like that, Seonghwa isn’t surprised it faded into obscurity. It was probably one of those things that everyone eventually just agreed not to use out of fear, and so the practice just died. It happened all the time; some spells Seonghwa had learned in his youth weren’t commonly practiced anymore, if at all.

Another interesting aspect to this seers’ magic that Hongjoong had indirectly shown him was that it was primarily cast under a waning crescent moon. Most spells were cast under full or new moons, when natural magic was the strongest, so as to get the most potent result. Not this though. The directions for one spell had even actively _forbade_ the caster from casting under anything but a waning crescent moon. It was unusual for the rules to be that stringent. Usually a spell would specify a time that the spell would be the most effective, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t do the spell at other times. Most witches worked with low personal magic, so they needed all the help they could get from the natural world, that’s all. For a spell to specify against it… Seonghwa was intrigued. That, and he had someone to find.

He’d been a part of a pair in his youth. San had been his magic partner, his lover, his best friend, and his familiar if he needed one and Seonghwa had been the exact same for San. They both came from extremely old families, each with distant relatives on the council, so the pair had clung to each other from a young age, trying to combat the glitz and gluttony of the old families with the world’s most powerful magic: love. When the High Council Ball had been raided by Hunters, just shortly after Seonghwa turned 21, they’d been separated, and Seonghwa is ashamed to admit he didn’t think to look for San until much later. The chaos of the evening combined with the unusually high number of Hunters patrolling in the years following the raid had made it nearly impossible to do anything but survive, and Seonghwa hadn’t even thought about San until the day he’d arrived on Yunho’s doorstep nearly 10 years later.

He was certain San was alive; it wasn’t just a naïve dream. As children they’d done a shoddy blood magic ritual that tied them together. It wasn’t perfect. If it was, Seonghwa would be able to tug on the thin current of San’s magic flowing though his blood to find him, but he couldn’t. He could, however, tell that yes, San’s magic was still there. A lifeline extended to Seonghwa, one that might reunite them after all these years.

So Seonghwa had come here, to the cemetery, the most magical place he knew, to complete the spell Hongjoong had offered him, and maybe, just maybe, to find San again. Yunho would be here too, eventually, because Seonghwa needed him to power up. Seonghwa had plenty of magic by himself, don’t get him wrong, the old families all did, but he’d never done a spell as complex as this, or as taxing and he didn’t want to get halfway through and realize he didn’t have enough juice to get the job done. It would be a while before Yunho arrived though, he needed to go hunting first, so Seonghwa had some time to alone to prepare himself and the area.

In the center of the cemetery, where the magic felt strongest, Seonghwa lays a loose bed of chamomile flowers in an area just wider and longer than a human body. On the edge of the chamomile bed, he sets a boundary of animal bones, carved with symbols for protection. These had been Hongjoong’s idea. Seonghwa didn’t particularly mind if any malevolent forces came to him during the spell; between his own magic reserves and Yunho, he was certain they couldn’t cause him any harm. He also didn’t believe in the concept of good and evil in general, so he wasn’t completely sold on the idea of malevolent forces to begin with, but Hongjoong was deeply superstitious, another of his eccentricities, so Seonghwa had brought them along anyway. Facing each cardinal direction, Seonghwa lit four black candles and he whispered a longevity charm over each of them so they couldn’t go out unless he personally snuffed them. The last step was Seonghwa’s favorite. He poured himself a glass of sweet wine and called on his magic.

Magic is fickle, even the kind that resides in a person. He could always feel it, and always tap into it, but for large spells you needed to ask politely before you could use it all. His father had instructed Seonghwa to think of it like the magic was alive. The magic that resided in him was his partner, not his tool, and he would have to forge a bond with it just like he would with a familiar. Yunho liked to describe it like Seonghwa was turning on a light. Seonghwa was always magical even on his worst days, but when he purposefully called on his magic and it flowed through him like an ocean rather than a stream, he glowed. His eyes turned a radiant silver, and his body took on a luminescent quality. It made him feel stronger than any drug he’d ever tried, like he was unbeatable.

“This really is your best look.” Yunho’s voice sounds from out of a dark corner of the cemetery and he steps out of the shadow slowly, dragging some of the darkness with him.

“Thank you. I know.” Seonghwa carves a glowing square into the ground around his bed of chamomile, setting a boundary for his magic to work within. “We’ll work here.”

Yunho steps closer, hand grazing down Seonghwa’s arm on one side, lips pressing into the junction of Seonghwa’s neck and shoulder. Seonghwa’s head tilts minutely, allowing Yunho more space to work with.

“How do you want to do this?” Yunho murmurs into his skin.

“I’ll step in first, and then you.”

“And after?”

Seonghwa turns slightly to look at the other man, a smile ghosting across his lips. “We do whatever feels natural. It’s not all rules you know.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Seonghwa steps away from Yunho then, into the space he’s created for the spell and quietly asks his magic to allow Yunho to join them. It was never a question, of course, the magic loves Yunho like Seonghwa does, but it can’t hurt to cover all of his bases. He gestures for Yunho to cross his boundary onto the chamomile bed and grabs his hand to gently guide the other man to the ground.

“Feed me first.” Seonghwa whispers to Yunho as he settles himself over the other’s lap. He raises Yunho’s wrist to his mouth and leaves a small kiss over the many scars there.

Yunho chuckles. “I thought you said no rules?”

“It’s not a rule. I just like it this way.”

That seems to be reason enough for Yunho. Seonghwa watches as he extricates his hand from Seonghwa’s and raises his wrist to his mouth before slicing at the soft skin there with his gleaming teeth. One thing Seonghwa hadn’t expected about vampires was that they didn’t have fangs, nor were their teeth any sharper than normal, so he knew that the action, which Yunho had done repeatedly for both Hongjoong and Seonghwa, was an unpleasant one. Seonghwa loves him for it. When Yunho pulls his wrist away, his mouth is stained a brilliant red. Vampire blood is dark and thick, like molasses, and it drips off Yunho’s wrist tantalizingly. Seonghwa _wants_ to drink it. It’s different for everyone, but to Seonghwa it tastes like the world’s ripest strawberries. Yunho gently presses his wrist to Seonghwa’s mouth then, and the sticky feeling on his lips makes him feel lightheaded. He drinks the blood as quickly as he can without choking, reveling in the way it pours down his throat and coats his mouth. Beneath him Yunho gasps, breathless, and throws an arm over his eyes. The only evolutionary reason for a vampire to give blood to another would be to make a new vampire, so for Yunho this is better than sex. It’s good for Seonghwa too, and he likes it, but it isn’t the same. That will come later.

“Don’t take too much.”

Seonghwa doesn’t. He’s already at his limit, like he’s eaten too much chocolate, so he pulls off of Yunho’s wrist and watches as thick string of blood stretches between the cut and Seonghwa’s mouth before falling onto Yunho’s stomach with a wet plop. Seonghwa whispers a healing charm and allows his fingers to dance over Yunho’s wrist, sparks at the tips of his fingers jolting Yunho back into action. The taller man’s hand wraps around Seonghwa’s throat and grips tightly, using the leverage to pull Seonghwa down into a burning kiss. Yunho makes the most of the closeness, tongue sliding across Seonghwa’s lips and inside his mouth, cleaning any traces of his blood from Seonghwa’s body.

Yunho mouths across Seonghwa’s jaw, pressing kiss after kiss to the soft part of his face before dipping his head to suck right under Seonghwa’s ear. The action startles a soft moan out of Seonghwa, and Yunho obliges, continuing to suck mark after mark along the side of Seonghwa’s neck. When his mouth reaches the point where Seonghwa’s pulse is strongest, Yunho pauses, lavishing even more attention on the muscle there. Seonghwa feels Yunho’s teeth scrape over his throat, almost dangerously, and if Yunho hadn’t just recently fed, Seonghwa would genuinely be worried.

“Patience please, Yunho.” Seonghwa whispers to his partner, words catching on his throat and mouth and dulling in the air. Yunho relents and shifts back up to beckon Seonghwa into another kiss. Yunho’s hands are steady when he finds the buttons of Seonghwa’s shirt, and he unbuttons them slowly, careful to lavish attention on the skin underneath as he goes. When his shirt finally comes off, Seonghwa shivers and leans into the warmth of Yunho’s hands on his chest. Yunho traces over every plane of Seonghwa’s chest, and Seonghwa returns the attention by threading one hand into the hair at the base of Yunho’s neck and tugging. Yunho rumbles at the sensation and lowers is hands to start working along the waistband of Seonghwa’s pants.

The sensation of Yunho’s fingers along the most sensitive part of Seonghwa’s stomach sends shivers down Seonghwa’s spine, and he grinds down onto Yunho, eliciting a groan. Seonghwa tugs on Yunho’s hair again, harder this time and pulls up on the hem of Yunho’s shirt. Suddenly, Seonghwa finds their positions reversed and his arms tense at the quick movement before he feels Yunho’s hands at his back gently lowering him to the ground. Above him, Yunho looks sculpted out of starlight, and Seonghwa marvels at the way his muscles flex and bend as Yunho pulls his shirt over the top of his head.

As soon as it’s off, Yunho goes back to work on Seonghwa’s pants, more urgently this time, caressing the skin just underneath the band and slowly pulling them down Seonghwa’s legs. In their wake, Yunho leaves sloppy kisses, paying special attention to the junction of Seonghwa’s hip and his inner thigh. The messy sensation drags itself through Seonghwa’s bloodstream like a parasite, lodging itself in his heart and brain and Seonghwa is suddenly desperate for Yunho to touch him.

“Baby,” He pleads into the air, knowing he doesn’t need to ask for Yunho to get the message. Yunho’s hand moves up to press into Seonghwa’s thigh, hard enough that it will definitely bruise, and the thought of watching his thighs purple and yellow with Yunho’s marks makes Seonghwa choke out a long, wet moan. Yunho pulls his hand back to spit into it, and then wraps it gentle around Seonghwa’s cock, giving it a few light tugs. Seonghwa shudders, and his breath stutters to a halt in his chest. The lucid part of his mind chants a quick charm and conjures a small bottle of lube into one of Seonghwa’s hands.

“Baby,” Seonghwa repeats, and his breath stutters again when he sees the cheeky smile on Yunho’s face, “I’m ready. No more foreplay. Let’s go.”

Yunho stands to remove the rest of his clothes. Seonghwa can clearly see the outline of Yunho’s cock in his tight sweats, straining against the fabric. Seonghwa salivates at the thought of it and regrets that tonight is mainly about himself, because under any other circumstance he would take Yunho into his mouth like a prayer. Another time. Yunho comes back down then, situating himself between Seonghwa’s legs. Seonghwa clicks open the bottle of lube and lets an ample amount spill into his palm before tossing it to the side and reaching down to take Yunho in his hand. Yunho shrinks back at the cold sensation but pleasure quickly overtakes him, and he leans forward into Seonghwa to attach his mouth to Seonghwa’s neck again. Seonghwa can feel Yunho moaning at his neck more than he can hear it, and, just for fun, he tightens his fist as he strokes, making Yunho jerk into him. Yunho detaches, breath hot in Seonghwa’s ear.

“Can I?” Yunho mumbles, lazily thrusting into Seonghwa’s hand. Seonghwa can’t see his face from this angle, but he’d bet that Yunho’s eyes are clenched shut at the sensation.

“Always.” Seonghwa smears the leftover lube from his hand around the cleft of his ass, hoping that it will be enough. Yunho pushes inside like a dream, warm and firm and everything Seonghwa has ever wanted. Seonghwa feels like he can’t breathe, his chest is hot and tight, and every single nerve is on fire, and as he takes Yunho inside himself, he wraps his legs around his lover’s sides, dragging Seonghwa’s lower back off the ground a little way.

Yunho doesn’t wait very long for Seonghwa to adjust, but he doesn’t really need to. It’s more about length than girth with Yunho, so Seonghwa acclimates quickly. He starts slowly, dragging in and out of Seonghwa maddeningly, but quickens almost immediately drawing one wet breath after another out of Seonghwa. Yunho leans in to capture Seonghwa’s lips in another kiss, and when he does Seonghwa’s hand unconsciously flies to the nape of Yunho’s neck.

“Sorry,” Seonghwa breathes, “It’s-” Yunho hits at just the right angle and Seonghwa’s eyes roll back in his head, “- Jesus _Christ_ \- I got lube in your hair.” His grip on Yunho’s hair clenches and loosens in time with Yunho’s strokes.

“It’ll wash out.” Yunho is breathless too, but his voice still betrays that same fondness it always has when Seonghwa is involved. Yunho nuzzles into Seonghwa’s neck as he continues to thrust into his partner, and Seonghwa _knows._ The same way Yunho knows when he asks, Seonghwa knows Yunho right back.

“Baby,” Seonghwa starts, but Yunho picks up the pace then and Seonghwa is so overcome by it that he has to pause to catch his breath. “ _Baby_. You can bite me now.”

Yunho whines at the words, his mouth everywhere on Seonghwa’s neck at once. Seonghwa knows that Yunho is trying to distract him from the painful bit that’s about to occur, but he doesn’t need to. Seonghwa knows. Seonghwa can feel when Yunho finds the right spot on his neck, because his hips stutter against Seonghwa’s, and really, the feeling of being bitten isn’t as bad as it seems. It’s sharp and hot, and it makes Seonghwa’s heart beat faster. It isn’t quick, Yunho literally has to tear Seonghwa’s muscle open with his teeth, but Seonghwa loves it still. There’s no way to be closer to Yunho than to share blood with him. The instinctual panic merges with the adoration in the pit of Seonghwa’s stomach and he cries out roughly. One of Yunho’s hands braces at the other side of Seonghwa’s neck and he starts to drink.

Being bitten isn’t always pleasant, but the act that comes after more than makes up for that. Yunho’s saliva has some kind of venom, or something, that floats into his blood stream. It’s another one of those evolutionary measures to keep prey from running away, and the dull, fuzzy feeling creeping into Seonghwa’s chest is almost enough to make him lose it. He feels euphoric, hot and cold at the same time, and knows that if Yunho wanted to bleed him dry right now, Seonghwa would let him. The wound pulses blood with every beat of Seonghwa’s heart, and Yunho laps it up like a dog. The warm heat of orgasm starts to coil in Seonghwa’s core, pulsing in time with his ragged heartbeat. Too soon (or maybe just in time), Yunho pulls back, and Seonghwa whispers his second healing charm of the night.

Most all of Yunho’s chin and jaw is covered in Seonghwa’s blood, and Seonghwa moans at the sight, pulling Yunho back down to him. His lips are slick with blood, tangy and metallic. Seonghwa revels in the heavy scent of it. He takes Yunho’s tongue into his own mouth and sucks, desperate to taste it how Yunho did. Yunho is on the edge, panting into Seonghwa’s mouth, trying to nip around the edge when he remembers to move. The feeling of Yunho inside him is farther away now, like Seonghwa’s body is stretched out like taffy, but it’s no less powerful. One of Yunho’s hands comes to rest near Seonghwa’s head, changing his angle for a final time, each subsequent thrust sending Seonghwa out of his body. Seonghwa sees stars in front of him, sparking out of Yunho’s eyes and Seonghwa’s fingers, and he _wants_ so badly. Yunho hits his prostate again and Seonghwa almost comes right then, but he chokes it down.

“Are you ready?” Seonghwa manages between moans and kisses, one arm braced in the dirt above his head, the others clenched tightly around Yunho’s forearm. “When it happens, you have to ground me so I can make it home.” _To you._

Yunho’s pace doesn’t slow, and he shifts to press a kiss to the underside of Seonghwa’s jaw. “I’m ready. I love you.”

The earnest declaration sets Seonghwa off, pleasure searing from the tips of his toes to top of his scalp, tingling and stinging the way sex magic always does. Yunho whispers the spell into the air before he too comes, stilling inside Seonghwa and moving to hold one of Seonghwa’s hands tightly to his chest.

The spell sends Seonghwa even farther into the stratosphere, his thoughts bordering on madness at the hazy, sparkly feeling emanating from his body. Once he calms to lucidity, Seonghwa can feel the spell working, sifting through thoughts and perspectives, searching for the one Seonghwa had specified. He knows when the spell finds him, because Seonghwa can feel himself snap into San’s body, so quickly it feels almost as if part of him as been left behind; an afterimage of a fucked out Seonghwa on the edge of the universe.

San is looking out a window, in a big city (which one, Seonghwa can’t tell), and something in Seonghwa is sure that San is in a hotel. Out the window, Seonghwa can see the same bright, warm crescent moon he himself is under and if he had a body he would smile at the thought. San stands and moves around the bed, heading for the en suite. There are clothes all over the floor, too many for just one person, and something warm and tight pulls at Seonghwa’s non-existent chest as San walks into the bathroom and sees another man relaxing in the jacuzzi. The mark under his eye tells Seonghwa he’s also a witch. The man looks over when he hears San come in, a lazy smile starting to form on his face before he sees San fully, happiness dropping away to be replaced with concern.

“Sannie, what’s wrong?”

“There’s someone here.” Seonghwa hears San grit out, teeth clenched like San is struggling against something, and he lifts a hand to point at his own head, “They’re watching.” Seonghwa belatedly realizes that _he’s_ the one San is talking about, and curses San for being so damn sensitive to magic. That would give Seonghwa a lot less time to work.

Panic slips onto the other man’s face. “Your father?” Seonghwa hadn’t realized that San’s father was still alive.

San shakes his head. “It feels… old.”

It’s now or never, Seonghwa figures, and he _pushes_ his magic into San’s mind as hard as he can, creating a balloon like space for his consciousness to reside in within. The balloon expands enough that San’s consciousness is pushed to the side and Seonghwa takes over. It must’ve been a visible struggle in San, because when Seonghwa finally takes control the other man is out of the tub, expression guarded as he looks at Seonghwa. Seonghwa feels the need to explain but talking is much harder than he thought it would be, so he can only manage a few words at a time.

“Don’t worry. Friend.”

“Oh sure ‘don’t worry.’ You’re possessing my boyfriend’s body, dude! It’s kinda hard not to worry. What the fuck do you want?”

“See San okay.” Seonghwa chokes out. His chest is starting to burn, and he can feel San pushing back, a clear sign he’s going to run out of magic even with Yunho’s help. He has to hurry if he’s going to do this.

“Well you can see he’s okay or was anyway, until you got here. Can you go now?”

Seonghwa shakes his head carefully. “No. Paper please.”

The man doesn’t move, eyes calculating something, risk probably, and Seonghwa decides he isn’t above begging. “ _Please_.” He allows every sleepless night he’s spent looking for San, every tear he’d suffered, every fear that had consumed him before bed to bleed into the word, and the other man seems to catch at least part of it, because he springs into action, sprinting around the hotel room collecting a pen and paper. Seonghwa frantically writes down Yunho’s address as quickly as he can, careful to keep it legible, as he feels his control slipping.

“Come please.” He points at the address, and the other man starts to say something else, Seonghwa isn’t sure what, because at that moment he’s yanked back into his own body with such force that he cries out. Above him, still clutching his hand, Yunho startles, and at the gentle look in his eye, Seonghwa begins to cry.

“He was there.” Seonghwa sobs into Yunho’s bare chest, hands clutching at his collarbones for something, _anything_ , to latch onto. “He’s okay. He’s happy.”

Yunho smooths his hand down Seonghwa’s hair soothingly, holding the other tightly to his chest while he sits up. Seonghwa wraps his arms around him like tightly, like a promise, and Yunho can feel his tears splashing onto his shoulder.

“Let’s go home, love.” Yunho says tenderly in Seonghwa’s ear. “If he got your message, he’ll come soon, right?”

Seonghwa manages a nod. “San’s specialty is warping, so once they decide it’s safe, they could be here any time.”

“Okay. Hold on.” Yunho instructs Seonghwa, and lifts Seonghwa into the air, one arm cradled around his back and the other around his legs. The pair must look a sight, completely naked in the moonlight, standing in the center of an old graveyard surrounded by blood and flowers and bones. Seonghwa would worry that they’ll be seen, but he knows Yunho can use the shadows to take them home.

“Hongjoong can clean up later.” Yunho whispers to him as they step into a shadow. It’s unnecessary, Seonghwa knows Hongjoong will, but he appreciates the gesture. The shadow coils around the pair, hugging with long fat tendrils until they’re in complete darkness. Seonghwa doesn’t like shadow travel. To him, it feels like inhaling heavy smoke, like getting smothered, but with Yunho’s arms around him, he thinks he could get used to it.

When they’re home, Yunho bathes and dresses him, all the while showering him in soft comforting kisses. Hongjoong appears too, eventually, fresh from cleaning up the cemetery, and also showers Seonghwa with adoration and praise. When Seonghwa talks about the casting, he could swear he sees Hongjoong’s eyes glint gold, but he’s too exhausted to be sure. Hongjoong says he spelled the front door so that he, Seonghwa, and Yunho will all know when someone arrives, and tells Seonghwa to sleep.

“You’ve used up all your energy, and your magic.” He says, weaving a soft sleeping charm over Seonghwa’s head. “You need the rest.”

He dreams of San. And Yunho and Hongjoong, and even San’s boyfriend. They’re on the ocean, somewhere he doesn’t recognize, but the tall rocks around them and the smooth water ahead of them make Seonghwa feel at ease. Yunho’s standing behind him, curled into Seonghwa’s back ever so slightly, arms over Seonghwa’s shoulders, and his hands flat on Seonghwa’s chest. The warmth from his body makes Seonghwa to lean back comfortably. Hongjoong is sitting on a large rock, almost out of Seonghwa’s vision, but Seonghwa can still see the fondness in his eyes as he looks at them. San and his boyfriend are standing out in front, hands wound together, and the boyfriend is leaning into San’s shoulder. The San in this dream is the one from Seonghwa’s memories, not the current one, he knows. San laughs at something and presses a kiss to the top of the other man’s head lovingly. The sight fills Seonghwa with joy; he’s glad they’re all here together, like a family. It feels to him like they all belong together. To each other. San steps away from his boyfriend then, tugging on his hand and leading him away. Seonghwa wants to shout after him, to ask where he’s going, but no sound comes out of his mouth. He tries to step toward them, desperate for some way to get San’s attention, but he finds himself rooted to the spot; Yunho’s arms around him have become heavy, creeping vines. He looks to Hongjoong for help, but he’s missing from his rock, and when Seonghwa looks back to San one last, desperate time, he sees no one. He’s alone on the beach.

He wakes with a start later, wrist twinging and a little apparition floating around his hand. _The_ _door_ , it says. _Someone_ _is_ _at the door_. Seonghwa is still out of juice from the day’s events, but he can’t bare the minutes it would take for him to run into the entry on foot, so he warps himself straight out of bed, stumbling a little on the landing. Yunho is already there, vampire speed and all, and Hongjoong steps out of his own warp soon after Seonghwa does.

“The door.” Seonghwa whispers, his dream (nightmare?) rushing back to him all at once. He's afraid, suddenly, that the reunion won’t be at all like the one he’d wished so hard for.

“Do you want me to open it?” Yunho asks, his voice sure and steady, and Seonghwa finds himself thinking, not for the first time, how lucky he was to almost die in Yunho’s cemetery.

“No. It’s okay. I’ll do it.” The time it takes him to reach the door feels like an eternity, and Seonghwa’s brain can’t stop replaying every moment he’s ever had with San on a loop. He remembers the day they’d met, the first time they’d done magic together, their first kiss… all of it. The memories whirl around him like a tempest, whipping his hair like they’re actual wind and Seonghwa is at their mercy. His hand clutches around the door handle, and the memory of he and San camping out under the stars after ditching yet another function neither of them wanted to be at whips past him. He remembers how San conjured extra stars for him, and how he’d lassoed them down into Seonghwa’s arms. The door handle clicks. The tempest stops. He’s reached the eye of the storm.

He throws the door open wide, and in front of him are two hooded figures, one slightly shorter than the other. The shorter one lifts his head faster, and whips off the hood, allowing Seonghwa to recognize him as the one with San earlier. His heart thumps.

“You must be Seonghwa.” He leaps forward into Seonghwa’s space, smile crinkling his entire face. “Don’t try to deny it. Sannie told me all about you. That, and you think really loud. Thank you for sharing your memories with me, even though you didn’t know you were.” He pushes past Seonghwa and into the house, marveling at the warmly lit entry and the large stone columns. His eyes zero in on Yunho.

“You’re the owner? Nice digs, Yunho. Couldn’t have built it better myself, and that’s saying something.” The short man cackles like he’s just told the world’s funniest joke. “I’m so sorry. I’m Wooyoung, by the way. Wooyoungie if I’m being cute, or Woo if you need to be fondly exasperated at me.” Wooyoung starts toward Hongjoong, but Hongjoong has apparently already had enough, and warps back out of the room. Wooyoung says something about tag and warps away too.

Seonghwa smiles despite himself and turns back around to face the second man. San has fully removed his cloak now, and a mischievous, catlike smile is weaving its way up his face. He looks basically how Seonghwa remembered, give or take a few decades. The only real difference that Seonghwa can see is a small scar under San’s left eye following the curve of the bone there and a metal barbell curling around his right eyebrow. San steps into Seonghwa’s space, mirroring Wooyoung, but his presence there makes the doorway feel small.

“Hey, Hwa.” San whispers, face close enough that Seonghwa would barely have to move at all to kiss him. His eyes are sparkling, like he can’t contain himself, and Seonghwa is relieved to see love in them too.

“Hi, Sannie. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> howdy!
> 
> idk when or why i started writing this much but im kinda proud of it. it makes me feel less dead inside! this is totally self indulgent and caters to me and me only so i hope everyone likes it
> 
> this was written for the ateez halloween week black magic au prompt but i didnt expect to finish it this fast so im posting it early sorry if that messes up the collection but actually im not (jk if it does someone message me) (ive never posted to a collection before so idk) 
> 
> thanks to néohs once again for bearing with me and also for helping me write sex because thats a new one for me
> 
> as always youre welcome to bother me on twitter (@DYKET33Z), and pls give kudos and comment nice things so i dont wither away into dust


End file.
